Los fríos muertos
by Reveire
Summary: Quiero temblar bajo tu alma e incluso más.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hiroyuki Yoshino** y **Kenetsu Sato.**

 **Parejas/personajes:** Sasha/Mafuyu.

* * *

 **Los fríos muertos**

* * *

 **i.**

Él susurra, contra el abismo: «Mafuyu, yo…».

Pero entonces ella lo calla con su voz de viento tibio.

Sasha quiere inclinarse y besarle todas sus cicatrices, que son tan bellas, y mojarle la piel de hojas secas con sus lágrimas muertas. Él gusta de pensar (en sus tiempos donde la calma le envuelve el presente) que todos los rincones oscuros de ella son amargamente dulces.

Mafuyu es otoño.

Lo sabe pues ha besado su piel de durazno y ha pasado con sus manos temblorosas sobre sus ojos y su agua de hojas secas. Mafuyu tiene las orbitas grises, en el fondo de su propia oscuridad, y entre su melancolía andante (pues en la comisura de sus labios alegres, él puede verle la tristeza amarga de quien puede perder la esperanza) ella suelta risillas alegres demostrándole a él que incluso ella, en su otoño seco, tiene un sol que le alumbra las penas.

Entonces Sasha la ve llorar enternecida por la nada misma, y él con un temor sin origen alguno le seca el rostro empapado para que ella encuentre unas manos rotas que quieren arrullarla. Mafuyu le besa la punta de los dedos fríos y él siente cierto amor perdido que se le rompe en un rincón de su pecho. Se pregunta entonces cómo puede ser que él haya pensando, alguna vez, que ella era espantosamente débil.

 _(si él ya se ha enamorado irremediablemente de_

 _su debilidad fuerte y_

 _de sus noches que intentan iluminarse con estrellas muertas)_

Sasha dice, con la voz enredada en vacío: «Perdóname, Mafuyu». Ella pregunta de qué está hablando, mientras lo envuelve con sus brazos de piel de corteza mojada, pero sabe perfectamente por qué se disculpa. Lo cierto es que ella no quiere dar caso a sus disculpas repetitivas, y deja que él murmure mil palabras de amor tembloroso en su oído, mientras ella asiente sonriente y dejando que el rostro le hierva del sonrojo.

La toca y ella tiene la piel seca, temblorosa. A él le es costumbre deleitarse con esas hojas rojas de su piel y perderse entre sus sombras. La toca, para pedir perdón. La toca porque se ha perdido entre sus pozos y no quiere encontrar el camino de retorno. Mafuyu lo sabe perfectamente.

Entonces él susurra, luego de escapar del abismo: «Mafuyu, yo me he deleitado con…».

El frío de Mafuyu lo entibia, lo cubre de los vientos helados de las fosas, y ya ha encontrado un hogar entre sus dedos suavemente resecos.

 **ii.**

Ella dice, en voz baja: «Bébeme, Sasha».

Y él lo hace, con leve temor.

Es sólo que Sasha teme romperla, pues ella ha descubierto que él es algo así como un infierno enternecedor, y se ha lamentado incontables veces que él trae a la destrucción trabada en el pecho.

«Pero sabes, Sasha, a mí no me molestaría romperme, si lo haces tú».

Es que si ella se rompe se repara al instante con sus risas de brisa seca y él se deleita una vez más al verla. Piensa, triste: «Cuánto me gustaría terminar de repararme, ¿sabes?». Sasha bebe de ella y sus labios son fríos, están casi congelados; y cuando ella guía las manos de él por entre su alma descubre que Sasha tiene cicatrices de nieve seca.

Sasha es invierno.

Lo sabe pues le ha sanado sus huesos de hielo. Ella se ha dejado abrazar por esos brazos heridos, y tembló de frío bajo su nieve eterna. Sin embargo siente bajo el paladar cierta fascinación ante su invierno helado y le besa las manos secas y frías para que él encuentre un refugio en el pecho de ella. Mafuyu le besa los cabellos revueltos y deja que la boca fría de él se entibie con la vida de ella, que él succiona de su pecho. (Entonces siente que la está vaciando, que se bebe su otoño eterno pero Mafuyu le dice sin soltar su voz, que a ella no le importa rellenarse con todo lo que se él).

«Pero, Mafuyu, acabarás por temblar de frío.».

Ella le ve los ojos que él asoma por su pecho, dejando de beber, y acariciándole los cabellos responde, queda:

«Quiero temblar bajo tu alma e incluso más, Sasha».

Y entonces él la rompe y no le importa.

 _(quiero besarte mil veces_

 _y devorarte toda tu crudeza,_

 _si estás roto te repararé con trozos míos)_

Entonces termina por vaciarla y la noche es helada, solitaria, alimentando los fríos de ambos. Mafuyu respira entrecortadamente contra su propio silencio y Sasha se ansía al besarle el alma temblorosa.

El frío de Sasha la hiela, le hace sangrar, y su nieve cae sobre sus párpados cerrados con fuerza. Mafuyu besa con gusto y belleza el invierno que le congela las venas.

 **iii.**

(bajo tu piel hace frío,

que si te amo es otoño

y si te beso las lágrimas es invierno crudo

Quiero buscar abrigo

bajo el fondo de tu abismo

¿puedo, sí?

Y si no es molestia,

déjame amarte, por favor)

 **iv.**

La noche es helada, terrible, pero se asoman los rayos de la luna que le alumbran las almas desnudas. Sasha no puede ver estrellas arrugadas ni nada que vaya más allá de la oscuridad. Pero está el rostro de Mafuyu que descansa sobre su piel y él se recuesta sobre su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

Sasha se mira la piel seca, llena de cicatrices viejas, y reitera en su mente que ambos son unos fríos andantes. Pero no hace frío, no, incluso si la noche es helada y no hay sol que exista bajo sus miserias muertas, y Sasha sonríe levemente al notar que en ella tampoco hacer frío.

Entonces él se mira sus manos llenas de nieve y muerte evaporada, y luego observa el rostro adormecido de Mafuyu, para murmurarse a sí mismo:

«Vaya, pero si es verano».

.

.


End file.
